


The Witch of Westview

by AmazingGraceless



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happily Ever After, What If Wanda Kept Her Hex to Herself, the finale destroyed me okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingGraceless/pseuds/AmazingGraceless
Summary: WANDAVISION SPOILERSWhat if Wanda had only put a hex on the house?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 35
Kudos: 303





	The Witch of Westview

**Author's Note:**

> I loved WandaVision and the ending—but at the same time, here’s some fluff because I’m sad.

There was a witch who lived in Westview, in the old house that had been torn down after the Johnsons’ had it foreclosed and no one wanted to take it over. The plot of land had been purchased by that android Avenger, a few weeks before he died. It wasn’t till after the Blip that the witch came to Westview.

The neighbors remember the first strangeness being how the house rose up overnight (seemingly overnight, they said, because even though there were superheroes, no one believed in magic) and in an archaic style. The house would shift. Some days, it would be black and white, and look like it was straight out of I Love Lucy or the Dick Van Dyke Show. Other days, it would look like a perfectly nice, modern house.

The neighbors shrugged and let the poor woman be. She was that Avenger, the one from Sokovia. She’d been through enough, and he reputation was sufficient to keep most people away.

That was, until he showed up.

No one knew where or why the android had shown up. He was supposed to be dead, that’s what the news said. But there he was, tending to the rosebushes outside, building a swing-set in the backyard, assisting the witch in her magic act for the town’s yearly school fundraiser. (They had the best act, everyone agreed—they were terrible at stage magic, but they were funnier than a resurrected robot and a grieving witch had any right to be).

That was when everyone started to pay a little closer attention to the witch. She would come with her husband, to a party here or an event at the bookstore there. They were always so happy, so in love with each other. It was easy to forget that he was supposed to be dead.

Their children, the twins and Luna, they were too precocious to be afraid of like they were of the witch. They had inherited all sorts of powers from their parents, but they were polite children who minded their ps and qs and were good playmates to the other children in town, all with that little scruffy dog trailing after them.

Because their children wanted to play with the Maximoffs, more of the parents visited the witch’s house in Westview.

They learned why their kids wanted to play there with the Maximoffs—the inside shifted just as often as the outside of the house did. Some days, the witch would be baking in a recreation of the kitchen from the Dick Van Dyke Show in a perfect red 1960s ensemble, with the flipped hair and everything. Other days, she would watch TV in a recreation of the living room from Full House, dressed like everyone’s mom in 1984.

Still, the witch was a bright and funny hostess, and so eager to make others happy, to make friends herself.

They soon learned that the witch of Westview was just like them. She had suffered loss and had made grave mistakes beyond the realm of consequences most of them could imagine. She had strange powers over the house and the living and the dead. But she was still kind, and was always willing to lend a helping hand to anyone who told her of their problems.

Of course, sometimes she would stare off strangely into space. Sometimes she and her husband would have to run off to join the Avengers, in their somewhat disassembled state now. Sometimes she would listen to a Jim Croce song and cry.

By the time her dead brother came back to life, all anyone would say was: ‘good for her.’

Because the witch who lived in Westview meant no harm and did no harm to anybody, as the Rules of Witchcraft stated. She and her family lived happily, if strangely, as people who made the town quite lively.

Witches, as far as the people of Westview were concerned, made positively charming neighbors.

There was a witch who lived in Westview. If you asked, she would make life perfect—she would make it for you.


End file.
